Ein Bombiges Ereugnis Teil 4
by blaueRatte
Summary: Das ist die Vortzetung von den ersten Teilen
1. Kapitel4

Ein Bombiges Ereignis Teil 4  
  
Erstmal schönen Dank für die Kommentare. Ob Kid und Michelle tot sind weis ich noch nicht. In dieser Story ist Heiji mit Michelle zusammen und nicht mit Kazu. Viel Spaß beim lesen. Sorry wegen der Verspätung, ich durfte wegen einer Erkältung 11/2 Wochen nicht an den Computer. Leider. Nun geht weiter  
  
Sie drehte sich erschrocken um. Sie glaubte, dass ihre Augen sie belügen würden. Schnell kniff sie diese zusammen und dann öffnete sie wieder die Augen. Immer noch nicht wollte sie dies glaube, was sie dort sah. Es war so unglaublich, dass es gar nicht sein konnte, oder doch? In der Menge stand jemand, den sie sehr gut kannte. Doch dieser jemand sah nicht gerade glücklich aus. Dort stand ihr Shinichi und er stütze den verletzten Heiji. Ran rannte auf ihren geliebten Detektiv zu. Als sie endlich beim ihm war, umarmte sie ihn sehr stürmisch und löcherte ihn mit vielen Fragen oder besser ausgedrückt sie hielt ihm eine gewaltige Standpauke. Shinichi hörte ihr gar nicht zu, da er mit seinen Gedanken wo anderes war. Er unterbrach Ran und meinte niedergeschlagen:" Michelle ist tot." "Was ist los?" fragte die Freundin. Sie war jetzt ganz aus ihrer Gedanken gekommen. Sie betrachte ihren wieder aufgetauchten Freund und nun erst fiel der Unterschied zu früher auf. Shinichi war am ganzen Körper am zittern, dazu hatte er Dränen in den Augen und murmelte irgend etwas vor sich hin. Ran verstand nur kleine Fetzten davon. Doch eine Tatsache hatte sie ganz genau verstanden, Michelle war tot. "Wie konnte, ich meine was, nein." Ran war jetzt koppelt verwirrt. Sie strich Shinichi unbewußt über den Rücken und machte einen Vorschlag.  
  
"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zurück ins Hotel gehen?" Er nickte vor sich her. So machten sie sich auf den Weg. Als sie endlich im Hotel waren, legte Shinichi, den immer noch Bewußtlosen Heiji auf Sofa und ging langsam zum Fenster. Ran deckte Heiji zu, erwartete von Shinichi nicht, dass er ihr alles erzählte doch hoffte sie, dass er nicht alles in sich hinein fressen würde. Sie stand auf und trat zu den Schülerdetektiv ans Fenster. Ran überlegte, was sie sagen sollte, doch ihr fiel nichts gutes ein, so ließ sie es bleiben. Sie wartete geduldig. Es dauerte zwar etwas, doch dann regte sich Shinichi endlich. Er drehte sich zu Ran, sah ihr in die Augen und fing langsam an zu erzählen. Bevor Ran ihn hätte trösten können, klingelte das Telefon. Erschrocken sahen beide auf und Ran nahm ab. Doch kaum hatte sie den Hörer in der Hand, so schrie sie auch schon sauer los. 'Wie könne man nur so Taktlos sein und es wagen jetzt hier anzurufen. Er sei ja total übergeschnappt und nein sie können Shinichi jetzt nicht sprechen.' sprudelte es aus Ran raus Als Shinichi seinen Namen gehört hatte, schritt er zu Ran und nahm ihr den Höre aus der Hand. "Aber......?"fing Ran an, doch er ließ sie nicht weiter zu Wort kommen, sondern schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. Er meldete sich beim Namen und die Stimme am anderen Ende lachte Laut. "Ach, Hallo Shinichi, wie geht's? "fragte der Irre "Unwichtig, aber deswegen rufst du ja nicht an. Was ist mit meiner Schwester?" wollte der Detektiv wissen "Ich muss dich enttäuschen Shinichi, Michelle ist Tot und der kleine Dieb auch. Aber deswegen ruf ich wirklich nicht an. Es geht um deinen nächsten Auftrag. Hier kommt das Rätsel, also höre zu! Im Osten liegt den Ort den du suchst, fünf Parts sind aus diesem Ort entstanden. In den berühmtesten musst du reißen. Die Koordinaten sind folgende: Ecke second Avenue 14th Street. Dort wirst du finden wonach du suchst. Ach noch was, dort bläst dir rein kühles Windchen um die Ohren." Mit dieser Warnung legte er auf. Shinichi legte den Hörer auf die Gabel und zu Ran's Überraschung fing er an zu Lachen. Es war ein dunkles Lachen, dass Ran einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken lief. Sie kannte diese Seite gar nicht an ihm.(Genau so wie sie früher nicht wußte, dass er Zitonenkuchen mag) Diese Seite an ihm machte ihr etwas Angst. Angst vor dem Menschen den sie sehr liebte. "Shinichi, was ist los?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Er hörte auf zu lachen, drehte sich zu ihr um und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie sah ihn stur in diese wunderschönen, leuchten Augen. Dieser Blick erinnerte sie an etwas und zwar es war diese Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen. Sie kannte ihn gut, doch dieses Mal war da noch etwas anderes, doch was konnte sie nicht sagen. Shinichi setzte wieder sein umwerfendes lächeln auf. Ran schwante nichts gutes und tatsächlich im Statte Dänemark war etwas faul. Der Schülerdetektiv berichte von dem Anruf. Er konnte auch berichten wo es hin gehen sollte. New York, um genauer zusein in Manhattan. Doch eine Sache hatte er ausgelassen, die Koordinaten. Shinichi wußte genau das an der ecke etwas war, was er Ran nicht sagen wollte. Sonst hätte er sich mal wieder eine Standpauke anhören müssen und darauf hatte er keine Lust. "Ist alles gut und schön Shinichi, doch erstens was ist mit Heiji? Und zweitens wo willst du die Tickes her kriegen? So können wir uns das nicht leisten!" dachte Ran laut. "Keine Sorge Ran, Heiji nehmen wir einfach mit und die Tickes liegen hier auf den Holztisch." Überrascht sah sie auf den Holztisch und dort lag ein Umschlag. Auf der Vorderseite stand:  
  
Für Ran und Shinichi, der nächste Auftrag!  
  
Ran nahm den Umschlag in die Hand, öffnete ihn und schon wieder hatte Shinichi recht behalten. Sie wollte nicht wissen, woher er dies schon wieder wusste. Plötzlich plagte sie ein Gedanke und zwar 'Wie soll man Heiji erklären, dass seine Freundin tot ist?' Shinichi der merkte, dass sich etwas an Ran's Blick verändert hatte fragte sie:" Ran was ist denn los?" Ran konnte ihm den Gedanken nicht erklären so meinte sie:" Es ist gar nichts. Wann müssen wir weiter?" Sie hoffte das er nicht weiter nach fragen würde. Er sah skeptisch dreien und antworte:" In zwei Stunden müssen wir hier weg. Ruhe dich solange noch aus." "Was hast du jetzt vor?" Ran hatte eigentlich keine Lust sich auszuruhen. Shinichi zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern und meinte:" Ran, ich gönne mir auch eine Pause." Diese Aussage mochte sie zwar bezweifeln, doch Shinichi zu liebe, zog sie sich ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Dort machte sie sich auf dem Bett bequem, wo sie auch fast sofort einschlief. Sie träumte von Shinichi. Doch allzu lange konnte sie nicht träumen, da sie jemand an den Schultern rüttelte. Sie meinte das sie gerade mal fünf Minuten geschlafen hätte. Überrascht schlug sie die Augen auf. Über ihr stand Shinichi und lächelte sie an. "Ran wir müssen weiter, kannst ja gleich im Flieger weiter schlafen." Er sah ihr in die Augen und dann ging er aus dem Zimmer. Ran streckte sich erst mal und dann stand sie langsam auf. Sie dachte das ihr den Schlaf gut getan hatte, sie streckte sich noch mal und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer. Shinichi stand wieder am Fenster, doch dieses Mal mit dem Rücken zur Scheibe. Nun bemerkte Ran, das Heiji wach war. Er saß auf dem Sofa, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und sah zu Boden. Kurz sah Ran ihren Freund aus Kindertagen an, dieser nickte. Ran wusste was es zu bedeuten wahrscheinlich zu bedeuten hatte. Shinichi hatte Heiji den schmerzhaften Verlust seiner Freundin gebeichtet. Sie seufzte kurz, dann saß sie sich neben Heiji und strich ihm vorsichtig über den Rücken. Er zuckte zusammen und sah nun zu ihr hoch. Eins überraschte Ran, er hatte keine Dränen in den Augen. Er sah sie weiter hin an und glaubte etwas in diesem Blick zuerkennen. Es war die pure Hilflosigkeit die da in seinen Augen stand. Doch Ran hatte das Gefühl, dass Heiji gar nicht begriff was überhaupt geschehen war. Nun scheuchte sie aber Shinichi zum Flughafen. Dieses mal verging nicht allzu viel Zeit am Flughafen. Als sie endlich flogen, legte Ran ihren Kopf auf Shinichi's Schulter und schlief wieder ein. Er strich ihr leicht über die Stirn. 'sie sieht aus wie ein Engel, wenn sie schläft' dachte der Schülerdetektiv aus Tokio.  
  
So das war's für Heute. Hoffe sie hat euch gefallen. Keine Sorge es geht noch weiter und ich habe sogar noch eine Überraschung für euch parat. Doch was, erfahrt ihr nur wenn ihr den nächsten Teil liest. Gruß blaueRatte/ Katrin 


	2. Kapitel 5

Ein Bombiges Ereignis Teil 5  
  
Erst mal Danke fürs tolle Kommentar von Carey,fand ich nett. Sorry wegen den Rechtschreibfehler im letzten Teil und auch das es mal wieder so lange gedauert hat.Viel Spaß beim lesen  
  
" Sag mal Shinichi, du hast dich nicht vergewissert das deine Schwester tot ist, oder irre ich mich da? " fragte Heiji als Ran tief und fest schlief. " Heiji meinst du ich bin blöd? Natürlich habe ich mich vergewissert. Aber wenn ich so darüber nach denke. Du hast doch selbst gesehen, wie das Haus in flammen stand, da kann niemand raus geflohen sein noch nicht mal meine Schwester. Das weißt du doch besser als ich. Aber wie kommst du da jetzt drauf?" fragte Shinichi vorsichtig. "Du meinst auch wirklich das mir dies nicht nahe geht, sondern im Gegensatz zu dir liegt mir etwas an deiner Schwester. Ich weiß zwar nicht woher diese Gefühl kommt aber ich kann dir sagen, dass du deine Schwester nicht richtig kennst, ansonsten wüßtest du genau, dass sie immer einen Ausweg findet." " Ich wünschte ich wäre so optimistisch wie du. Aber das kann niemand überlebt haben! Und außer dem Michelle lag mir so sehr am Herzen. " erklärte Shinichi gegen seinen Tränen ankämpfend. Beide warfen sich kurz einen unangenehmen Blick zu, aber sagten über den ganzen Flug kein Wort mehr mit einander. Ran schlief die ganze Zeit auf seiner Schulter und von deren Diskussion bemerkte sie nichts. Es war auch besser so. Ihr Traum war verwirrend genug. 'Alle Typen die sie kannte, jedoch ohne Shinichi, drehten sich schnell vor ihrem Bildlichen Auge und versuchten ihr einzuprägen, dass sie alles erreichen kann ob mit oder ohne Shinichi. Sogar der kleine Conan erklärte ihr, dass sie auf den Holzweg war und ihren Freund aus Kinder Tagen sie nur hinters Licht führen wollte. Doch Ran weigerte sich, diese aberwitzige Behauptung zu glauben. Ihr toller Held, der sie schon so oft gerettet hatte, solle ein Verbrecher sein? Das wollte weder in ihr Kopf noch in ihr Herz. Es meinte auch das alles nicht wahr sein könne. Plötzlich wurde es um sie sehr dunkel. Nur ein kleiner Lichtfleck gab es. Als sie genauer hinsah, erkannte sie Shinichi der davon lief. Sie wusste genau das sie dieses Bild gut kannte, es war das selbe, wie vor ein paar Jahren, als er für so lange Zeit verschwunden war. Doch plötzlich blieb er stehen, drehte sich um und lächelte sie an und rief sie beim Namen.' Erschrocken blicke sie auf und sah in das Gesicht von ihm. " Ran wir sind da. Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen." meinte Shinichi "Würdet ihr mal Hufe komme." erklärte Heiji der schlecht gelaunt klang. Ran streckte sich und meinte leise:" Das war nur ein Traum. Zum Glück." Beide standen gleichzeitig auf und gingen aus dem Flieger. Dort strahlte ihnen die Sonne entgegen. Ran lächelte ihren Freund von der Seite an, doch er merkte ihren Blick nicht. Wieder wie das letzte mal wurden sie am Flughafen abgeholt. Doch dieses mal dauerte die Anfahrt länger. Da der Fahrer sich mehr mal's verfuhr. Auf der Fahrt sagte keiner der dreien ein Wort. Jedoch als sie endlich im Hotel waren, ließen sie Heiji und Shinichi sofort auf das Sofa fallen. Ran schloß die Tür hinter ihr und sah ihren Freunden ins Gesicht. Sie schluckte und meinte dann:" Weißt ihr was ich habe keine Lust, an eure blöden Aktion mitzumachen und außerdem habe ich keine Lust darauf, mir Sorgen um euch zu machen. Ich wird mir einen gemütlichen Nachmittag hier Hotel machen." "Wir haben dich ja zu nicht gezwungen. Sorgen brauchst du dir um uns auch nicht zumachen, da wir gut auf uns selber aufpassen und wenn nicht paßt der andere auf den anderen auf. So einfach ist das." erklärte Heiji. Ran schmunzelte kurz und dann setzte sie sich zwischen die beiden. Sie musste nun über das Gesicht der beiden doch lächeln. Ein Grummeln wurde laut. Ran und Heiji sahen zu Shinichi. Schon wieder grummelte etwas. " Ist ja gut Shinichi ich mach schon was zu essen. Mal sehen was da ist?" meinte Ran und stand auf und ging hinüber zur Küche. Shinichi streckte sich und sah seinen Freund fragend an. "Was ist denn los? Hast du etwa ein Gespenst gesehen?" scherzte Heiji. Shinichi schüttelte benommen den Kopf und fing an zu gähnen wie ein Krokodil. Dieses Gähnen war sehr ansteckend so das Heiji mit gähnen musste. "Hör auf zu gähnen ist ja vorschbar. "fand Heiji "Kann nun mal nichts dafür." verteitigte Shinichi sich Beide musste nun lachen und Heiji gähnte weiter. Eingen Minuten später kam Ran mit dem leckeren duften Essen rein. Shinichi strich sich unter schmatzen über seinen Bauch und danach streckente er sich noch mal und stand auf. Heiji stand sofort auf und setzte sich an den großen Tisch. Shinichi folgte seinem Beischspiel und ließ sich ebenfals auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von Heiji fallen. "Ach Shinichi wann... wollt ihr eigentlich los?" fragte Ran Der angesprochene sah auf seine Armbanduhr und antwortete:"Es reicht wenn wir morgen früh gegen 8Uhr aufbrechen. Mhh sieht mal wieder lecker aus." Heiji nickte lächelnd und schluk zu. Das taten nun auch Ran und Shinichi. Alle alle gesätschicht waren fing Ran an den Tsch ab zu räumen. Heiji wollte helfen und war schon auf dem Sprung, doch Ran meinte:" Lass nur Heiji , ich mach schon, ruht euch lieber noch etwas aus." und war schon in der Küche verschwunden. Heiji schüttelte den Kopf und stand trotzdem auf und ging wieder zum Sofa wo er sich auch gleich setzte. " Du Shinichi, mir fehlt deine Schwester sehr." Shinichi seufste und stand auf, ging ebenfals zum Sofa ließ sich sich erst mal noch nicht darauf nieder. " Heiji, ich weiß zu gut was du meinst. Mir fehlt sie genauso und außerdem....." weiter kam er nicht, da er in die blauen Augen seines Freundes starte und einfach vergessen hatte was er sagen wollte. Heiji sah ihn fragend an, als Shinichi sich auch schon gesetzt hatte. Beide fingen wieder an zu gähnen. Als Ran fertig abgeräumt und schon gespüllt hatte, ging sie wieder ins Wohzimmer. "Du Shinichi wei....." ihren blieben so zusagen die Worte im Mund stecken, da sie merkte das beide auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen waren. Sie musste lächeln und kramte dann ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche. Erst fummelte sie etwas dran rum und dann legte sie das Ding auf den kleinen Tisch der neben dem Sofa stand und ging ins Schlafzimmer, doch bevor sie die Tür öffnete lüsterte sie leise:" Schlaft gut." und verschwand in den Raum. Bieb! Bieb! Bieb! Bieb! Bieb! Der verschlafende Shinichi schlug mit seiner rechten hand aus, um diesen blöden Krach auzumachen. Doch leider hatte er vergessen, das er nicht in seinem Bett sonderen auf einem unbequemen Sofa lag und statt den Wecker runter zuschmeißen versetzte er Heiji einen Stoß. " Man Shinichi, ich bind doch nicht taub, warum schlägst du mich?" fragte seine Kumpel Nun war Shinichi so habwegs wach, hatte das Handy ausgemacht und entschuldigte sich bei Heiji. Beide reckten sich und standen langsam auf. " Gut das Ran uns den Wecker gestellt hat." fand Shinichi mit einem Gähnen. Heiji nickte nur. Beide gingen einige Minuten später aus dem Hotel und machten sich auf den Weg. Als sie endlich dort waren, endeckten sie auch schon die Bombe. Shinichi wollte los stürmen, doch Heiji hielt ihn zurück."Was ist denn ?" fragte er. "Siehst du in 3..... 2.....1." In diesen moment sauste eine ICE Zug an ihnen vorbei. Sobalt er vorbei war, ließ Heiji den Freund wieder laufen.  
  
Ran war schon wach, ihr war nicht entgangen, dass die beiden schon weg waren. Sie nahm sich gerade ein Buch und wollte es versuchen zulesen, auch wenn sie immer im Kopf, Heiji und Shinichi hatte. Sie hatte sich gerade gemütlich gemacht, als es an der Tür läutete. Siestand auf, legt das Buch weg und schritt zur Tür.  
  
Shinichi und Heiji standen vor der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und da beide an an keinen Schlüssel gedacht hatten, mussten sie klingen. Ran öffnete ihnen die Tür und hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Das sorgte winkstens dafür das Shinichi sich keine weiteren Sorgendarüber machte, das sie Ran gewäckt hätten." Was ist denn los? " wollte Heiji wissen "Kommt erstmal rein." erklärte sie und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Die beiden Detekive folgten und Ran grinste noch breiter. :" Ich habe Überraschung für euch."  
  
So das wars für heute.Wenn im Untern Teil Rechtschreib fehler sein sollten, tut es mir leid, doch das Programm hat kein Rechtschreib programm drauf. Ich hoffe der Teil hat euch gefallen hat. Mich würde es freuen, wenn ich Kommentar bekommen würde. Gruß Katrin/blaueRatte 


	3. Kapitel6

Ein bombiges Ereignis Teil6  
  
Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat und dass es so viele Rechtschreibfehler in den letzten Teilen gab. Jetzt kommt der 6 Teil. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
"Setzt euch erst mal", meinte Ran und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Heiji setzte sich, doch Shinichi schien ein bisschen mißtrauig zu sein und blieb stehen. "Kudô was ist denn los? Traust du Ran nicht mehr?", fragte Heiji "Das ist es nicht, aber...........", weiter kam der junge Detektiv nicht, weil Ran wieder kam und ein Mädchen im Schlepptau hatte. Beide lächelten, doch die Jungs starrten das Mädchen an, als ob sie ein Geist wäre. "Aber wie?" stammelte Shinichi. Sein Freund sagte nichts dazu, sondern sprang auf, lief zu ihr und umarmte sie. "Heiji, nicht so stürmisch. Mir ist nämlich..." "Ich bring den Typen um. Ich bin so froh, das du wieder da bist", sagte Heiji und küsste seine Freundin. Shinichi konnte wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen, lächelte Ran kurz an und meinte: "Michelle, wo warst du so lange?" Die Angesprochene löste sich von ihrem Freund, sah ihren Bruder in die Augen und fing an zu erzählen. "Hast ja recht Brüderchen. Ich bin euch eine Erklärung schuldig. Also, kurz bevor das Gebäude in die Luft ging, konnte ich gerade noch so die Fesseln lösen. Mit einer Säure. Und...", während sie das sagte, umarmte sie kurz ihren Bruder und ließ sich mit Heiji aufs Sofa sinken. Ran und Shinichi setzten sich auch auf das Sofa. Die vier saßen dicht beieinander. "Merkwürdiger Weise war unter Kids Stuhl eine Falltür.." "Wo ist Kid?", unterbrach Ran. "Da, wo er hingehört!" redete Michelle weiter. "Im Gefängnis?", fragte Shinichi. Seine Schwester schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte: "Nein Shinichi. Er ist bei seiner Freundin, weil er trotz der Falltür einiges abbekommen hat." Einige Minuten sagte keiner ein Wort, dann seufzte Michelle kurz und meinte: "Das ist aber noch längst nicht alles. Ich weiß jetzt, dass wir es mit ungefähr 15-20 Leuten zu tun haben. Von einigen von ihnen kenne ich sogar die Gesichter, nur das bringt uns nichts, da sie nie reden werden. Wenn wir den Boss hätten,sähe die Sache anders aus. Also haltet die Augen offen. Ich habe nämlich das Gefühl, das er uns ständig beobachtet. Wir müssen sie einfach dingfest machen." Shinichi und Heiji nickten. Ran schien etwas mulmig dabei zu sein. Sie sah Michelle an, diese starrte zurück und schlug sich gegen den Kopf. Sie stand schnell auf und stürmte in die Küche. Bevor die Freunde sich fragen konnten, was sie vor hatte, kam sie auch schon wieder. Sie hatte einen Brief in ihrer linken Hand und schwenkte ihn vor denGesichtern der Jungen hin und her. Heiji grif danach, doch Shinichi war schneller. Er entfaltete ihn und las ihn durch. Er war nicht sonderlich beeindruck davon.Als er mit lesen fertig war, reichte er ihn Heiji zum Lesen. Auch dessen Blick veränderte sich kaum. Ran, die neugierig geworden war, entriss Heiji den Brief und las ihn durch. Der Brief lautete so:  
  
An die Detektive und ihre Freundinnen,  
  
nun seid ihr wieder zu viert. Glück für euch. Doch nicht mehr lange, da du Heiji und auch du Shinichi mal wieder mal eine Bombe finden müsst. Keine Sorge, für eure Mädchen hab ich auch 'ne kleine Beschäftigung, wo sehr viel Gefühl von Nöten sein kann. Aber erst mal zum Standort, wo sie vesteckt ist. Hoch oben auf einem Wahrzeichen(TzekuHcru)werdet ihr sie finden. Dort werdet ihr auch euren letzten Auftrag finden. Diesesmal gibt es eine Zeitbegrenzung. Sie läuft ab jetzt(15.35 Uhr MEZ) bis Morgen um 16.02 Uhr. Wenn ihr es nicht schafft, dann seht ihr eure Freundinnen nie wieder. Und nun zu den Mädchen! Ihr werdet Morgen um 10 Uhr zu einem bestimmten Punkt gehen.(Unten am Fuß des Wahrzeiches im Süd-Osten) Alles weitere erfahrt ihr vor Ort. Ach noch was, eure Freunde können euch nicht begleiten, da sie selber dann genug um die Ohren haben werden.  
  
Graf Dracula & Co  
  
" Ich will nich! Warum müssen wir das gerade machen?", fragte Ran. Die anderen drei zuckten mit den Schultern, als plötzlich Shinichi meinte: "Ich will nicht dafür verantworlich sein, wenn Dutzende von Menschen sterben." 'Erst recht nicht, wenn dir etwas zustößt wurde, denn das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen.' dachte er weiter. "Ich schlage vor, das wir uns erstmal noch was ausruhen, bevor wir morgen früh los müssen. Und Ran, mach dir am besten nicht so viel Gedanken darüber warum, sonderen denk lieber mal nach, wann du es ihm sagst. Komm Heiji, ich will dir etwas zeigen", forderte Michelle ihren Freund auf. Sie lächelte Ran kurz an und zog dann Heiji hinter sich her. Shinichi starrte Ran neugierig an. Als sie aus dem Zimmer war, sah Shinichi Ran immer noch an. "Was meinte meine Schwester?" fragte der Detektiv. Ran antwortete nicht.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen waren die Freunde recht früh auf den Beinen. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen. Kurze Zeit später saßen sie auch schon im Flugzeug. Der Flug dort hin verlief ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Als sie endlich in Rio de Janerio, dessen Wahrzeichen der Zuckerhut ist, ankamen, strahlte ihnen die Sonne entgegen. Alle außer Michelle hatten gute Laune, auch wenn die Situation es eigentlich nicht zu ließ. Doch Michelle war die ausnahme. Sie konnte auch nicht erklären, woran es lag. Doch irgendetwas lag in der Luft. Und ob nur sie das spürte, wusste sie nicht zu sagen. Nun gingen sie aus dem Flughafengebäude raus, wo ein Kleinbus parkte und ein junger Mann, so Anfang 20 stand davor. Diser Mann hielt ein Schild hoch,auf dem stand: 'Mrs Kudô, Mr Kudô, Mrs Mori and Mr Hattori' Die vier gingen zu dem Mann. "Good mornig, my name is Daniel and I'm here to bring you to the sugerhat (Zuckerhut).Please, seat youselfs on the bus!" forderte er sie auf. Shinichi grinste, genauso wie die Mädchen und folgten der Einladung. Sie wurden zum Zuckerhut gefahren. Irgendwann, ca. eine Stunde später hielt er an und sagte: "So, Mrs Mori and Mrs Kûdo we are at the point you want to be and now you must go out. I should drive the boys up to the top." Er ließ die Mädchen raus. Die beiden sahen dem Bus noch etwas hinterher. Ran hatte das Gefühl, das Michelle sehr angestreng nachdachte.Vielleicht hatte es aber auch etwas mit Heiji Gesichtsausdruck zu tun, als sie augestiegen waren. Doch Michelle holte Ran wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. "Ran ich muss dir etwas sagen, aber..........." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn etwas hinter ihnen, ließ sie aufhorchen. Ein kurzer Blick zwischen ihnen und dann drehten sie sich beide gleichseitig um. Dort standen einige Eingeborene mit Waffen in ihren Händen. Sie nahmen die Mädchen als Geiseln und danach scheuchten sie die Beiden vor sich her bis sie zu einem großem Platz kamen, wo drei große Zelte standen. Alle Eingeboren, mal abgesehen von drei Männern, gingen davon. Die drei Krieger bewachten die beiden. Ran richtete den Blick auf die Freundin und erschrack: "Michelle, was ist denn los?" Sie hielte sich ihren Bauch und sah sehr blaß aus. Auf Ran's Frage sah sie kurz hoch und sank auf die Knie. "Steht nicht so blöd rum!"befahl Ran den Bewachern. Sie kniete sich neben Michelle und.............  
  
Heiji sah auf, als Shinichi ihn fragte:" Was ist los?" " Nichts" log Heiji, der gerade im Moment ein Stechen in seiner Magendgegend verspürt hatte. Sein Freund sah ihn an, als ob er ihm nicht ganz glaubte und merkte wie im selben Moment seine Kinnlage runter fiel. Da er etwass endeckt hatte. Nun sah Heiji ihn an und merkte das Shinichi grinste." Ich hab sie gefunden." "Was hast du gefunden?" wollte Heiji wiesen. Sein Kumpel zog ihn einfach hinter sich her und zeigte ihm etwas im Gras. Ein kleiner Karton lag im hohem Gras "Kûdo ist es das, was ich denke, dass es ist?" Schinichi nickte. Vorsichtig zog er die Schachtel zu sich, öffnete sie und legte den Deckel weg. Diese Bombe war größer als die letzten. Eine blinkende Anzeige zeigte ihnen an wie viel Zeit sie noch hatten. Im Moment zeigte die Anzeige noch 15 Minuten. 'Das müsste reichen.'dachte Heiji. So was dacht wohl auch Shinichi. Doch diese Bombe machte ihnen doch größere Schwierigkeiten, als sie gedacht hatten. Da sie dieses Mal nicht einfach nur ein Knopf drücken mussten, sondern sie mussten eines der drei Kabel durchtrennen. "Hast du 'ne Idee welchen wir durchschneiden sollen? Rot, Weiß oder Schwarz?" fragte Heiji. Der andere Detektiv zuckte mit den Schultern. Es waren nur noch 13 Minuten. " Was wissen wir über den Typ?" fing Heiji an "Das er ein Irrer ist. Dazu kommt, dass er gerne mit dem Feuer spielt und uns immer zuvor gekommen ist.", meinte sein Freund , " Viel ist es ja nicht." Jetzt waren es nur 10 Minuten. "Ich schätze, der weiße ist die Atrappe." meinte Shinichi "Wie kommst du darauf?" wollte Heiji wissen "Weißt du nicht wofür die Farbe Weiß steht? Für Frieden." Heiji nickte, doch nun schimmerte es ihm, worauf Shinichi hinaus wollte. "Und wenn das ein Trugschluss ist?" Es konnte gut sein, dass er sich irrte. Jetzt ging es um mehr als nur seinem Gefühl zuvertrauen. Viele Menschenleben standen auf dem Spiel. Noch 8 Minunten. Heiji schloss die Augen, dachte nach und schluckte. "Shinichi, wenn wir weiter überlegen, kommt sowieso nichts mehr raus. Schneid einfach den Schwarzen durch. Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück." "Aber ........" " Gib her dann mach ich es selbst." Heiji griff nach dem Taschenmesser in Shinichis Hand. Shinichi war so überumpelt gewesen, dass er Heiji gewähren gelassen hatte. Dann hatte Heiji das Messer auch schon angesetzt. Noch 6 Minuten. Heiji schloss noch mal seine Augen. Doch er schnitt den Draht nicht durch, sondern zog seine Hand wieder zurück, nachdem er die Augen wieder offen hatte. "Ich kann es einfach nicht." meinte er niedergeschlagen zu Shinichi. Der Angesprochene dachte kurz nach" Dann eben gemeinsam." Noch 4 Minuten. Eine kurze Pause trat ein. Jeder dachte nach. Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf die Bombe. Nur noch eine Minute. Beide nickten, fassten fast gleichseitig nach dem Messer , welches Heiji fallen gelassen hatte. Shinichi sah ihn an und nickte. Noch 40 Sekunden. Sie setzten das Messer an und kappten den Draht. Im selben Moment schloßen beide die Augen. Sie lauschten. Nicht's! Doch das Ticken der Zeitbombe hatte aufgehört. Beide öffneten wieder die Augen und wirklich, die Bombe war entschärft. Beide jubelten auf und führten sogar ein kleines Freundentänzchen auf. Glücklich ging sie zurück zu dem Platz, wo sie ausgestiegen waren. Dort stand immer noch der kleine Bus. Der junge Mann grinste und winkte sie herbei. "This is a letter for you." "Thank you." Bedankten sich die Jungen bei dem Mann und stiegen wieder in den Bus ein. Sie lasen gemeinsam den Brief. Als sie ihn zu Ende gelesen hatten, waren sie nicht sehr überrascht darüber. Es war ihr letzter Auftag. Sie fuhren und fuhren. Shinichi fiel auf, dass sie am Platz vorbeifuhren, wo vorhin ihre Begleitereinnnen ausgestiegen waren. "What is about our girls?" "They will come later." sagte er Kurz vor ihrem Hotel hatte Shinichi ein Idee, das sah Heiji schon an seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Stopp, I must go out." meinte er zu Daniel. Er hielt an einer Ecke und ließ Shinichi raus." Wo willst du hin?" rief Heiji ihm nach. "Ich komme gleich nach." meinte der Angesprochene und war schon weg. "What will he do?" fragte der Fahrer und sah Heiji in die Augen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie fuhren nun zum Hotel weiter. Heiji ging zum dem Zimmer, welches ihm zugewiesen wurde. Er schloss auf und ging hinein. Danach schloss er die Tür wieder hinter sich und lehnte sich nochmal kurz dagegen. Dabei atmete er mal richtig durch.Woran Heiji in diesem Augenblick gedachte hatte, konnte er selber naher nicht mehr klären. Er streckte sich und beschloss es sich auf dem Sofa bequem zu machen, um dann auf Ran und Michelle zu warten. Doch daraus wurde nichts, da er fast sofort entschwand ins Land der Träume. " He Heiji, komm du kannst ja gleich weiter schlafen." Der Angesproche schreckte hoch, sah in das Gesicht seiner Freundin, die ihn etwas im Gesicht streichelte. "Ist Shinichi schon wieder da?" fragte er verschlafen. Die Stimme von Ran ertönte." Nein , wir dachten du könntest uns sagen, wo er ist." Heiji schüttelte den Kopf und wollte aufstehen, doch Michelle hielt ihn sanft zurück. Er sah sie an und sie musste grinsen. Bevor sie weiter gekommen wären, meinte Ran:" Ich geh Shinichi suchen." Heiji nickte. " Sollen wir mitkommen?" fragte Michelle. Ran schüttelte den Kopf und ging raus. Als sie draußen war, fragte Heiji seine Freundin:" Hast du es gespielt ode nicht?" "Ich hatte es zwar vor, doch es war nicht gespielt. Woher weißt du das eigentlich?" wollte sie wissen " Ich würde behaupten es war ein Gefühl." antworte er "Wie fühlst du dich ?" fragte sie plötzlich. "Wieso?" fragte er weiter. "Ich kann mich zwar irren, doch kann es sein ,dass du krank wirst?" "Ich werde nie Krank!" war die Antwort. Bevor dies zu einem Streit hätte kommen können, ging die Tür auf und Shinichi, der klatsch nass war, kam rein. "Shinichi, da bist du ja wieder!" meinte seine Schwester, stand auf und kramte ein Handtuch aus ihrer Tasche. Sie warf es ihm entgegen. "Warst du baden?" fragte Heiji gut gelaunt. Der Angesprochne schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte:" Nein, es regnet wie aus Eimern. Wo ist eigentlich Ran?" Michell sah auf und sagte:"Ran ist dich gerade suchen geganngen. Ich dachte ihr wärt euch begegnet." Shinichi wurde blaß, ließ das Handtuch fallen und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Michelle und Heiji folgten ihm. " Wir teilen uns am Besten auf." schlug Heiji vor. Jeder der drei lief in eine andere Richtung.  
  
Shinichi fand sich etwas später in einem Wald wieder. Es regnete immer noch wie aus Kübeln. 'Ran wo bist du nur?' dachte er verzweifelt. Er sah sich suchend um. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf einen Schatten im dunklen Regen.'Da ist sie ja.'dachte der Detekiv weiter. Er lief zu ihr. Ran sah ihn im selben Moment auch. Sie starrte ihn an und lief urplötzlich auf ihn zu. Erschrocken blieb Shinichi stehen. Als Ran fast bei ihm war stopperte sie über einen Stein. Shinichi fing sie auf. Beide starrten sich jetzt in die Augen. Er zog sie hoch, dabei hielt er sie fest an sich gedrückt. " Ran" flüsterte er. Ran starrte in seine wunderschönen, blauen Augen. Sie fühlte sich jetzt so geborgen bei ihm, dass es ihr vorkam als sei es normal. Oder war es sogar normal? Shinichis Mund wandte sich zu einem Lächeln. Ran lächelte auch. Nun zog Ran ihren Freund aus Kindertagen zu sich. Der Regen störte die beiden jetzt auch nicht mehr. Shinichi legte seine Hände auf ihren Nacken und zog sie zu sich. Ran hatte ihren den Kopf schräg gelegt und schloss ihre Augen. Sie spürte nun seinen warmen Atmen an ihren Wangen. Seine zärtliche Art, die sie bis jetzt nicht von ihm nicht kannte, gefiel ihr sehr. Shinichi hatte schon fast seine Lippen auf ihre gelegt, als plötzlich ein Schrei ertönte.  
  
So, das wars. Ich hoffe doch, dass es euch gefallen hatte. Ich möchte mindestens drei Kommis haben, ansonsten kann es gut sein, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich weiter schreibe oder nicht. Aber egal.  
  
Ciao eure Katrin/blaue Ratte 


End file.
